


Untitled

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: A Doctor/Master reunion fic





	Untitled

He sighed as he wandered through the blackness. He hated having been thrown down here, most of it was that he missed the man he so dearly loved. He felt himself being jerked from the dark and into the light. His clothes were gone all he wore was a pair of boxers. Though his boxers were shredded around some parts, they were mostly still there. 

His head spun as he laid on the familiar cobblestone streets. He felt the trickle of blood from a cut on his head. He didn't cry out when some woman kicked him, he only curled in on himself and whimpered pathetically. He didn't make a noise when eople passed him by without offering their help. 

He started sobbing, the drums too much for him. It was raining by the time that happened. A man stopped, seemingly to help and he realized who the man was. He felt a strong yet gentle hand on his back and the drums lessened in volume almost instantly. His eyes flickered up to the spiky-haired timelord. 

'Hello again, Master,' he murmured. 

The Master sat up slowly, giving the Doctor a weary smile. He cleared his throat to speak quietly. 

"I love it when you use my name," he managed softly. 

He leaned back into the Doctor's touch slightly. 

"I love you," the Doctor whispered. 

He let a faint smile grace his lips as he looked up at the man he always loved.


End file.
